victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoona Jeon
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Brown. It's dark, and I don't like dark brown, but the color suits me. It makes me looki like a porcelain doll in my opinion. I don't know about you, it's just me. *'Eye Color: '''It's brown, but very dark. Not a pretty color, but I can make it work, *'Trademark:' I used to do a LOT LOT LOT of really bad aegyo but I toned it down so that's no longer my trademark. I think my trademark is being pretty, since I think I'm pretty. I love skirts. And shirts. And pants. And dresses. Basically I like all kinds of fashion. I like jewelry too. Jewelry is bawssssss. I also like accessories like hats but I don't wear hats often because they cover up my long, luscious beautiful head of hair lol. Family 'My Deceased Father' He died in a car accident. My mom says he was nice. She doesn't like talking about him AT ALL, os I have no idea who he is or even what his name was. All I know is that they were unmarried and he died when I was still in my mama's tummy. I can't say that I miss him, since I never really knew him. I don't even know his name. It's sad, but I like to think that he went to heaven when he died, and that he's waiting for me. 'Chorong Jeon' Mama's very nice. I grew up with only her and my sister, so we're all very loving of each other. She spoils the both of us a bit, but we didn't turn out to be spoiled brats. I love her :) 'Sunmin Jeon''' SISSIEEEE. She's cool. She's very serious though. But I love her. But she makes me so sad. Like when she tells me that she's prettier. Or that I will never get to meet SNSD. And when she doesn't let me call her name SNSD names because a) she likes her name, b) she somehow prefers 2ne1 over SNSD, and c) she thinks pairings are stupid. I like calling her Yuri to annoy her. Also, Yoonyul is awesome. Just saying. History I was born and raised in here in LA. I auditioned here my freshman year, and got in :) Personality I don't know lawl. But, try asking people who know me. But ask the people who like me, becausetheir answer would be more accurate and it would make me look better score. HATERS GONNA HATE. Relationships with Other Characters I had no idea who those people were that you randomly threw at me. And hurhurhur I kind of don't want to find out. Trivia *My favorite color is pink. *My favorite songs are Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine and How To Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds. *I love K-Pop. My favorite group is SNSD and my bias is Sica~ *I wish I could sing like Sica. But, I have an "average" singing voice. But I'm a pretty good dancer and people say I'm good at writing plays and stories :) *Apparently people think I'm an attention seeker like waaaaat~ *I'm confused about my sexuality. Pretty Little Pictures JeiStand.jpg JeiGrey.jpg JeiBelt.png JeiAdorable.gif JeiCutie.png JeiDogg.png Category:Content Category:Characters Category:1997 Births Category:Yoona Jeon Category:Females